The present invention relates to the field of exercise equipment and, more specifically to an exercise apparatus that can provide means for upper body exercise concurrently with bicycling exercise.
It is well known in the prior art that a stationary bicycle provides a beneficial form of low impact, cardiovascular exercise. Such an exercise apparatus can also provide strength training for the legs and for other portions of the lower body. While certain benefits arise from the use of an exercise bicycle, such a device fails to provide a means for anaerobic or upper body exercise. Thus, the use of an exercise bicycle alone is helpful but fails to provide an overall fitness regimen that provides both cardiovascular and anaerobic/strength training. An invention that concurrently provides both benefits would clearly be beneficial.
Prior art has relied upon different types of exercise machines to provide upper-body exercise. In many instances, these devices are inappropriate and/or cumbersome for today""s user. For example, a multiple machine approach to cardiovascular and strength training uses unnecessary space. This is normally a particularly important issue for home exercise equipment because the typical home has a very limited space available for an exercise area. The multiple device approach also increases exercise time because it requires the user to shift from one machine to the next after each workout set. Down time while shifting to another machine negatively impacts the usefulness of the of exercise by allowing a rest period between sets of exercises. The multiple machine approach to a home gymnasium also increases equipment cost to the user by requiring the user to purchase multiple machines. For all of these reasons, a need has arisen for a space saving and cost efficient multiple use exercise machine for the home gymnasium.
The present invention overcomes the prior art limitations by providing a single exercise apparatus that allows concurrent cardiovascular exercise, in the form of an exercise bicycle apparatus, and upper body strength training through resistance devices connected to the frame of the apparatus. The present invention results in exercise apparatus that is less costly, more efficient and more compact. It therefore provides a clear improvement over existing technology in this area of exercise equipment.
The present invention is an exercise apparatus designed to concurrently allow both cardiovascular and anaerobic exercise. More specifically, the present invention combines an exercise bike with resistant devices that attach to the invention in such a manner as to additionally allow for anaerobic exercise. Concurrently, the resistance devices allow for the exercise of the muscles of the upper portions of the body in much the same manner, as one would receive from more traditional training using weights. By combining cardiovascular and anaerobic exercises, the user achieves a much more efficient work out.
The present invention achieves these results by integrating an exercise bicycle with a frame that is capable of receiving resistance devices, as is further discussed below. The resistance devices operate on the same principle as weights in that each such device provides resistance to efforts by the muscles of the body to move the devices. However, for numerous reasons, the resistance devices are much more efficient than weights.
The resistance devices of the present invention are flexible plates of varying lengths. The various lengths of plates offer varying degrees of flexibility. Varying combinations of plates, stacked upon each other, offer an even greater range of flexibility. The plate(s) are removably affixed at various locations on the frame of the exercise apparatus so as to allow for the efficient exercise of various parts of the upper body. Each plate has means at each of two opposing ends for the connection of a cable.
One end of the cable is attached to the connecting plate and the other end of the cable is either attached to a handle or looped to form a handle. The cable is affixed to the frame of the exercise apparatus through guide loops so that a user can reach the cable handles while positioned on the seat of the exercise apparatus. By pulling on the cables, the user encounters resistance from the flexible plate. The resistance exercises the muscles being used to pull the cables.
The exercise apparatus of the present invention is designed such that flexible plates can be attached to multiple locations on the apparatus. Multiple cables can therefore be simultaneously attached to the exercise apparatus. Hooks are placed at various locations on the frame of the exercise apparatus in order to position the cables so that they are out of the way when not in use. Guide loops are placed at various locations on the apparatus to prevent the cables from interfering with exercising on the apparatus.